Untitled Romance
by lunarxshinobi
Summary: Sora. hates. Riku. Then he goes online and starts using his school's im system.... SoRiku, AkuRoku, Zemyx.
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled Romance**

Chapter 1

Sora stretched and pulled on his uniform. It was the first day of school, which meant everyone had to meet in the auditorium for the first day of school assembly. Sora grinned and ran up to his group. Roxas, hsi best friend, Axel, Roxas' boyfriend, Namine, the artist, Hayner, the rebel, Pence, the nerd, and Olette, Hayner's girlfriend. Roxas grinned and waved.

"Hey Sora."

"SORA!!" Sora found himself being pounced to the ground. Sroa laughed. He forgot the recent additions to the group. Axel's friends: Demyx, the musician, Zexion, the emo, Larxene, the sadist and Marluxia, the flower guy. Demyx was also the pouncer. Sora stood up, still grinning.

"I might be getting used to that." He joked. "Wow, Already! It took me like, a year." Axel joked. Demyx smiled sheepishly.

"Do I do it that much?" He asked. Zexion glanced up from his book. "What do you think?" Demyx smiled again.

"Well, I think we need to get inside." Hayner pointed out. Everyone nodded and followed him in. At first, Hayner hadn't been sure about Axel's friends, or even Axel, but it didn't take him long to accept them as part of the group. They ground enough chairs that were close together, and sat in them, waiting for the assembly to start.

"Don't you hate these things? I mean, they have to have something better to do than talk to us about 'getting ready to have a great school year' or whatever they're saying." Hayner complained.

Roxas shrugged. "Its better than going to classes." Axel nodded in agreement, " Anythings better than going to classes." Sora had been listenign to this conversation, until he heard someone sit down enxt to him. He instinctively turned his head to glance at them, and immidiently glard. Riku, his enemy for life and all eternity, was sittng next to him with his group.

First there was Riku, the asswhole, Tidus, his best friend, Kairi, the fangirl, Yuffie, Kairi's best friend and Tidus' girlfriend, Seifer, the jackass, Rai, the dumbass, and Fuu, Zexions cousin slash Seifer's girlfriend. Riku looked at Sora, unphased by the dark, hateful glare.

"Hi, losers." Seifer said. Hayner stood up.

"Do you have a problem?" He growled. Riku and Sora continued the one sided glaring contest.

"There are other places to sit Riku." Sora growled. The auditorium doors closed, and then students all rushed to their seats.

"Not any more." Riku said, smirking. Sora was struggling not to punch him in the face, and Riku probably knew it. Roxas put his hand on sora's shoulder.

"Assemblies starting dude." He said. Sroa turned his eyes to the front. the principal, Professor Ansem, stepped up to a podium.

"Hello students, to another wonderful year here at Radient Garden boarding school."

"Hallow Bastion!" Hayner whispered.

"We have several great activities planned for this year. We have dances, sports, art shows, and more!"

Roxas grinned at Namine. They both liked the idea of an art show.

"Now this year we have a very special program! In order to promote friendship and unity, we have created a school wide school exclusive instant messaging community! you have all been provided with laptops in your room.s So, hurry and make your screen names, and then start talking to people!" the students clapped as Asnem left the stage.

Sora was relieved when they left. " I... hate.. that..guy.." he hissed. The group was in Axel and Roxas' room, all of them looking at their new laptops and thinking of screen names.

"Don't let him bother you Sor. He gets his kicks when you get mad... Hey, how about SexyPyro?" Axel said. Roxas eyed his boyfriend. "Works for me. Hwo do you like KeyofFate?" Roxas asked. Axel hugged Roxas. "My sexy little emo." Zexion made a face. "You guessed my screen name." Axel stared at him. Zexion turned his full attention back to his computer. "My screen name is 'SexyLittleEmo." Everyone chuckled quietly.

"I'm MusicalRain." Demyx said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I like it." Zexion said, looking over at Demyx. Demyx blushed a little. Sora grinned and looked at Namine. "I spy the next couple." He whispered. Namine nodded and showed him the startings of a sketch. He gave her a thumbs up. She returned to her sketchbook.

--

Sora yawned. AFter everyone had talked about their names, they had left their rooms and played a game of volleyball. When they were done, they headed back in for videogames. Sora decided he wanted a shower, and everyone agreed, so they all split up. Sora figured they were all online when he got back to his room.

--

-**SkyBlueEyes Logged On**-

**SkyBlueEyes:** Uh, Hello?

-**StalkingtheSky Logged On**-

**StalkingtheSky:** Hi.

**SkyBlueEyes:** Hi.

**StalkingtheSky:** No one I know is on.

**SkyBlueEyes:** Same here. hey, that must be how they get us to meet new people..

**StalkingtheSky:** XD Yeah, huh.

**SkyBlueEyes:** Prof. Ansem was probably depending on something like this. XD

**StalkingtheSky:** Probably.

**SkyBlueEyes:** It's ineffective though. I mean, it's all anonymous.

**StalkingtheSky:** Yeah, but its more fun this way, don't you think? Very mysterious.

**SkyBlueEyes:** Lol. It is pretty cool.

**StalkingtheSky:** So... I guess. hm. what do you like?

**SkyBlueEyes:** hmm. well, sports. manga, music, you know. stuff.

**StalkingtheSky:** cool What type of music do you listen to?

**SkyBlueEyes:** Little of everything. I really like rock though.

**StalkingtheSky:** Rock? Really? Me too.

**SkyblueEyes:** Cool! Do you like sports?

**StalkingtheSky:** Yeah... I love soccer.

**SkyBlueEyes:** Me too! wow. we have some stuff in common.

**StalkingtheSky:** If you like Deathnote, then we have a lot in common.

**SkyBlueEyes:** You likeDeatnote!? AWESOME!!

**StalkingtheSky:** Man, I gotta get off. Talk to you tomorrow?

**SkyBlueEyes:** Awww. Yeah, that'd be great. Bye.

**StalkingtheSky:** Bye.

-**StalkingtheSky** **logged out**-

-**KeyofFate logged in**-

**KeyofFate:** Hey Sora.

**SkyBlueEyes:** ROXAS!! -pounces-

**KeyofFate:** If I didn't know better, I'd say you were Demyx.

**SkyBlueEyes:** Nah. He's just rubbing off on me.

**KeyofFate:** You know, you can report that.

**SkyBlueEyes:** Oo?

**KeyofFate:** """" ROXAS! That is not what I meant!!

**KeyofFate:** I know. I was just messing with you.

**SkyBlueEyes:** ''

-**SexyPyro logged on**-

-**RebelliousGenius logged on**-

**RebelliousGenius:** HALLOW BASTION!!

**SexyPyro:** XD Hey babe. Hi Sora.

**SkyBlueEyes:** XD Hi Axel. Hey Hayner.

**KeyofFate:** --'' Hey Axel. Hey Hayner.

**RebelliousGenius:** Oh, come on, don't give me that look. Hallow Bastion is a much better name for the school than Radient Garden. I mean, Radient Garden is so girly.

**SkyPyro:** He's got a point.

**SkyBlueEyes:** Marluxia likes the schools name.

**RebelliousGenius:** Yeah, but he's Marluxia.

**KeyofFate:**... There's nothing wrong with the name of the school. Would you rather go to 'Destiney High'?

**RebelliousGenius:** OO''' no.

**SkyBlueEyes:** sounds like something out of one of those corney romance novels girls read.

**SexyPyro:** It does.

**RebelliousGenius:** I'd still like to see the school named Hallow Bastion.

**KeyofFate:** ... good luck with that -slight sarcasm-

**SkyBlueEyes:** What time is it?

**KeyofFate: **Check ur clock.

**SkyBlueEyes:** I dun wanna.

**RebelliousGenius:** But its right there.

**SexyPyro:** It's 9:45... Time to get to bed. Night.

-**SexyPyro Logged off**-

**KeyofFate:** Me too.

-**KeyofFate logged off**-

**RebelliousGenius:** HALLOW BASTION!

-**RebelliousGenius logged off**-

**SkyBlueEyes:** XD

-**SkyBlueEyes logged off**-

-_**Stalking the Sky's POV**__-_

He sat with his hands on his face, watching the convo. He sighed quietly, happily, and closed the laptop.

"Sora... I can finally get to know you..."

--


	2. Chapter 2

**Untitled Romance**

Chapter 2

Sora yawned and groaned. His alarm clock was screaming into his ear. He thought about throwing it out the window, but last time somebody did that, they got expelled. It was kind of funny though. The alarm clock hit Professor Ansem on the head. Who was that chick? Lucy? Letty? Luny? Lunar? (1) Sora shrugged and then crawled up, grabbing his uniform, and trudging to the bathroom. He always set his alarm clock early so he could get to the shower before the bathroom was flooded with people. Usually, he showered at night so he could miss the whole morning stampede all together, but on the first day of school, he usually needed it as his wake-up. Like coffee, but it didn't make him short. Sora crawled into the warm water and sighed. This was so worth getting up early. In fact, it made the morning seem pretty grea-- Sora blinked. That sound. Another shower was getting turned on. He turned his head to the right. And immediately wished Larxene was here to lend him a razor. (Girls shave their legs. Therefore, they take their razors to the bathroom. Just an fyi.) Riku was standing next to him, warming up in the shower. He looked over at Sora.

"… Morning." He said, and then grabbed his soap. Sora fumed. "…. Do you have to be in here?" He growled, scrubbing at his arm. Riku blinked and continued staring at Sora. "… I can't go into the girl's restroom." Sora glared. "Are you sure? You're hair's long enough." Riku shrugged. "You still look more feminine than I do." Sora glared, and threw his sponge at Riku's head. He rinsed off while Riku retrieved it from the ground. Riku smirked at him. "Thanks, I needed a new one." Sora chose to ignore him (which, to tell the truth, is a pretty serious inner struggle.). Riku tossed the sponge back at Sora, and then started washing his hair. Sora glanced over, and then really wished he hadn't. Why? Because. Riku. Was. Sexy. End of story. Sora watched the water flow down Riku's chiseled chest, his well defined abs, his broad shoulders that looked as if they could hold you forever… Sora blinked, and then pinched his arm. Hard. Luckily, Riku was too busy rinsing out his hair to notice Sora's actions. Sora quickly washed and rinsed his own hair (which obviously took less time. Less hair.), then he grabbed his towel, and ran out, leaving a still rinsing Riku behind. (he ended up just watching Sora rush out for like, 3 minutes.)

-**Riku's POV**-

As soon as Sora left the room, Riku let out a relieved sigh. There was only so much Sora he could take. Not in a bad way though. Riku didn't hate Sora at all. In fact, probably the opposite. It took all of Riku's self control and then some not to just jump the poor brunet every time they saw each other. This made Riku seem like he was ignoring Sora. Which was probably how Sora's great hatred evolved. Riku sighed and dried off. It wasn't his fault that he could hardly help himself. It was probably his fault that he couldn't not help himself in a better way… If that makes any sense. He stepped out of the bathroom, and jogged to his room. He dressed, and then sat in his bed. He hadn't meant to ruin Sora's morning. Especially when he caught site of Sora. Naked. In the shower. That was a wake-up call if there ever was one. It took Riku a few seconds to get a grip on reality. (Kind of hard when there's an extremely molestable extremely attractive completely naked uke-boy in the same room) Then he walked into the shower right next to Sora. Which, 

inwardly, Riku realized it was a pretty bad idea. To get that close. Outwardly, Riku didn't care. He just wanted to take a shower. (and stare at Sora.) He was successful, for the most part. Sora was lucky he got back his sponge. Riku turned on his comp, and typed in his username.

**-StalkingtheSky (2) logs on**-

-**TooCool4Losers** **logs on**-

**TooCool4Losers…** dude... I still think your username is creepy.

**StalkingtheSky:** shut up Seifer.

**TooCool4Losers:**… Whatever, you're obsession isn't my problem.

-**TooCool4Losers logs off**-

-**SkyBlueEyes logs on**-

**SkyBlueEyes:** Cool, you're on! It's early, so I didn't think anyone would be.

**StalkingtheSky:** XD Me neither. I was just bored.

**SkyBlueEyes:** -sighs- Are you ready for class?

**StalkingtheSky…** uhhh. Maybe?

**SkyBlueEyes:**XD That made me feel better.

**StalkingtheSky:** XD Glad your fellow sufferers pain made you feel better.

**SkyBlueEyes:** Oh, it does.

**StalkingtheSky:** -sniffs-

**SkyBlueEyes:** awwwwwwwwww. Sowwy! -hugs StalkingtheSky-

**StalkingtheSky:** -turns blue-

**SkyBlueEyes:** ?

**STalkingtheSky:** can't breathe.

**SkyBlueEyes: **oh…. XD lol.

**StalkingtheSky:** XD yeah.

**SkyBlueEyes:** So, what classes do you have?

**StalkingtheSky:** Secret.

**SkyBlueEyes:** That bad, huh?

**StalkingtheSky:**… yeah. They're terrible.

**SkyBlueEyes:** XD mabey we'll see each other and not even know it.

**StalkingtheSky:** That would be so funny.

**SkyBlueEyes:** uh oh.. Class time. See ya later.. Mabey.. XD

-**SkyBlueEyes logs off-**

**StalkingtheSky:** stupid bell..

-**StalkingtheSky logs off** -

--

Riku closed his laptop and grabbed his bag. He sighed, and checked his schedule again. "Chemistry… Of course…" He said, walking down the stairs and sitting in the classroom. Tidus sat next to him. "So…. How is it going with your stalking?" Riku gave him an 'ass' look. Tidus chuckled. "Sorry. You're the one with the username." Riku thought about shoving Tidus off his chair, but he shook it off and continued ignoring Tidus, who shrugged and sat down. Kairi bounced up to them. "You two with chem. too? Yay, so I won't be alone… "She said, sitting in the desk behind Tidus. "I really wish Sora liked us. I could use his brain." Kairi moped. Tidus turned around and looked at her. "uhhhh. Kairi? Cannibalism in the morning is never a good thing." He joked. Kairi tossed her eraser at him. "You suck." She glared. Just seconds after they stopped talking about him, Sora, Roxas, Axel, and Namine walked in. Sora and Namine sat in the furthest seats away from where Riku, Tidus and Kairi were. Which was all the way in the back on the right side of the room. Axel and Roxas took the two seats in front of them. Sora and Namine began quietly whispering. Axel and Roxas turned around to join the conversation. Riku sighed. He had really hoped that, maybe, Sora would end up late and would have to sit next to him. So much for that hope.

-**Sora's POV**-

"I seriously hate freaking hate him. Maybe I should just punch him a couple of times." Sora growled. Namine sighed. "Sora…. You don't have to attack him to get him to leave you alone. You should try talking to him." She said. Axel raised his eyebrow. "… That never works. Even when someone actually does it, the person who's doing the bothering, will probably ignore him and keep bothering." Roxas raised his own eyebrow. "Should I be scared that I understand that?" Sora grinned and shook his head. "No. you should be scared, because that's your lab partner." Roxas made an 'oh crap!' expression. 

Axel pouted. "what? You and Namine are lab partners again? You two should spread around, and share the smart." Namine blinked. "Share the smart?" Axel nodded. "Yep. That way, those of us who can't be trusted with labs can be trusted." Sora looked frightened. "You? Me? Lab?! No thanks, I'm perfectly happy with my arms, legs, head, and body NOT set on fire in a horrible lab accident involving you and a burner." He joked. Axel nodded. "Yeah… that's a good point. Principal Ansem would never forgive me if I injured his prize student so badly that he can't take the tests." Sora made a face. "Meh." Namine laughed. Roxas pinched Axel on the arm. "Be nice. And pay attention."

Professor Vexen walked up to the front of the class. "Hello class, and welcome to Chemistry. I hope you're all ready to study your little brains out." Sora tossed a glare in Riku's direction when Tidus started laughing for absolutely no reason. He chuckled something, and Kairi slapped the back of his head. Roxas rolled his eyes. Namine shook her head. Professor Vexen glared at them. "QUIET! Now, let's start with our first subject. Atomic Structure. Please get out your books and turn them to page 23….."

Axel twitched in his seat. "Roxas…." Roxas turned towards him. "What's wrong with you?" Axel turned to him. " It.. it.. it buuuurrrnnnss." Roxas sweatdropped. "Freak." He turned back to answering the questions in the book while Axel twitched. Sora laughed. "There's burn salve in the nurses office." He joked. Axel threw a paper at him. "you suck."

--

Riku turned around to watch Sora again. Tidus lightly punched him on the arm. "Is that a good idea to be staring at him like that? I mean, It's a little uncomfortable for me, and I'm not the one who's being stared at." Riku blinked and turned his attention back to his book. " I can't help it.. But your right. It would be even more awkward then usual between us if he noticed that I'm constantly staring at him in class." Tidus nodded. "Yeah… Hey, okay, what's the heavy particles again?" Riku rolled his eyes. "The protons… Tidus, are you paying attention at all? We learned this years ago." Tidus sighed. "Not my fault. I'm confused. Anyway, it's the first day, he shouldn't be attacking us with these things the moment we sit down in the classroom." Riku rolled his eyes just as the bell rang. He grabbed his bag. "See you guys later." He slowly walked to class. His mind was thinking of what he usually thought about when he was walking around alone. Sora. It wasn't that he had a stalker mentality. He just liked Sora. A lot. There was no one that Riku liked more. And yet, it was so hard to get close to him. But with this instant messaging system of the schools… He just might get the chance. Finally get could get to know Sora.. and mabey, someday, he could get the chance to actually be with Sora.

Riku walked into his next class, English, and blinked when he saw Sora sitting in his normal spot in the backrow. Alone. Sora was alone. His friends weren't in that class with him! Riku's eyes widened as he carefully eased his way to the chair one seat away from Sora. Most of everybody had their seats now, so mabey Sora wouldn't get mad, because that was one of the few seats left, and at least Riku was sitting right next to him. Riku sat down in his chair. Sora glanced over, scowled, but then returned his head to the front. "Hello class, I'm Ms. Arieth. Welcome to English class. Let's start with a easy assignment, a get to know you paper!" She said, passing out the papers. Riku looked at it, 

and sighed. He had glanced at the wrong question. He figured it meant as in actors or something, but his first answer was, even though he didn't put it down, 'Sora.' The question? 'Who do you like?'

--

note to self. Much more to chapter. Write it.

1. Sorry. Couldn't help myself. And If I did go to boarding school, I would probably be the one throwing an alarm clock out the window... And with my luck, I probably would hit the principal. XD

2. If you didn't already know 'Stalking the Sky' was Riku, even though the summary as SoRiku on it, then… well…. I don't know what to say to that…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

To my surprisingly loyal readers:

I'm sorry that I haven't updated since the second semester of my sophomore year. However, I will once again begin writing. I've been busy with homework and school and all of that fun stuff. But dangit, I WILL UPDATE ONCE AGAIN!


End file.
